Regrets
by Sywen Aelin
Summary: Résumé : LXLight - Light regrette… spoilers de l’épisode 25 de l’animé.


P'tite note d'auteur : c'est ma première fic sur Death Note, et à vrai dire, ma première fic postée sur . Je sais que ce thème a déjà été pris plusieurs fois… mais j'espère ne pas trop me rapprocher de fanfictions existantes… dans tout les cas ces ressemblances ne sont pas intentionnelles, et j'espère que les quelques fautes d'histoires que j'ai pu faire ne dérangent pas trop… je sais que ce n'est pas la vrai fin bien entendu… mais cette idée m'inspirait au moment ou je l'ai écrit.

L X Light

Rating : K+ ??

Disclamers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Light regrette… spoilers de l'épisode 25 de l'animé.

**Regrets…**

Light errait depuis plusieurs heures sous la pluie. Il passa devant un magasin de confiseries… _son exaspérante manie de manger sans cesse des friandises…_Il fit mine de n'avoir eu aucune pensée et se dirigea vers un café un peu plus loin. Il s'installa à une table a part et commanda une boisson chaude… _ses « sucres au café »…_ Yagami resta un moment dans cet endroit. Il pensait continuellement à la même personne. Un creux au fond de son estomac, un manque au cœur de son être.

« Maintenant Kira est maître de se monde. L. ne se mettra plus en travers de mon chemin. » pensa le jeune homme.

Une larme suivit ses pensées, Une larme ? Il lui semblait que Ryûzaki était là… _Il serait assis face à lui, les jambes contre son corps trop fin… comme a son habitude… une sucrerie a la main… comme a son habitude… il l'observerait certainement… essayant de deviner les penser de celui qui, pour lui, était Kira…_

Le châtain frappa violement du poing sur la table, attirant les regards des autres clients. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr… ce L ! Pourquoi continuait-il à lui pourrir la vie alors qu'il était mort ? Pourquoi Light ne pensait qu'a lui ? Constamment a lui… Et si… Yagami réagit. Trop tard… mais il comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de se remplir de larmes. Il attrapa sa tête dans ses mains.

Ryûzaki… Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait…

Laissant l'argent qu'il devait sur la table, il s'enfuit à toute vitesse de cet endroit. Dehors, le temps avait empiré… _les possesseurs de Death Note finissaient souvent malheureux, avait dit Ryuk…_ Le vent avait doublé, emportant dans sa folle course les feuilles des arbres environnants… _Light commençait à entrevoir le sens de ces paroles…_ Les éclairs illuminaient le ciel noir de nuages… _En fait… il comprenait désormais…_ Light couru du plus vite qu'il pouvait, la grêle cachant ses larmes qui coulaient encore lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une tombe d'aspect très simple.

- Ryûzaki…, ce nom sortit de ses lèvres comme une plainte.

Le cimetière était désert… Une plaque en marbre bleu, une simple lettre… L, quelques fleurs. A l'image de celui qui y reposait… pensait Yagami, Ryûzaki était quelqu'un de simple.

Les larmes brouillant complètement sa vue il se laissa tomber devant la plaque. Il venait de prendre une décision. _Plus rien ne pourrait arrêter Kira… Sauf Kira lui-même…_ Il sortit de sa poche trempée un emballage de bonbon et le déposa sur la tombe, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette gaminerie. Il sortit ensuite le Death Note de son sac. Le cahier fut immédiatement inondé, protégeant une page du livre noir avec son corps Il inscrivit.

_« Light Yagami – meurt d'une crise cardiaque sur la tombe de la personne qu'il aime, après avoir détruit son Death note par le feu. »_

Il attrapa un briquet et s'efforça d'enflammer une page avant de briser le plastique pour rependre le liquide sur la flamme. Il jeta le Death Note au loin et, quelques secondes, l'observa se consumer, les larmes revinrent. Light sentit une soudaine douleur à la poitrine, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à compresser son cœur. Il hoqueta.

Pardonne-moi Ryûzaki… L… Je t'aime… Pardonne-moi…

Sa tête heurta le sol et le noir complet l'envahit, plusieurs instants passèrent.

Je ne t'en voulais pas… résonna une voix.

Yagami sentit alors quelqu'un essuyer ses cheveux mouillés, _« tu le faisais avec tant d'application… »_, Il s'aperçut que sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de mou.

Ryûzaki ? appela-t-il

Moi aussi je t'aime… Light… répondit la voix.

Une main ébouriffa ses cheveux, il posa ses doigts sur le genou de L, à coté de sa tête.

Ne me laisse pas… Souffla-t-il

Non… plus jamais Light… Je te le promets…

_**FIN**_

/PS/

Light ?

Oui L.

Au fait…

Oui.

Merci…

Pour quoi ?

Pour le bonbon…

Light éclata de rire… un rire franc comme il en avait rarement eu, il observa Ryûzaki, ce sourire enfantin, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer… tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du détective.


End file.
